


Lunch Date

by Lambda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Au of sorts, Fluff, M/M, Sorta out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambda/pseuds/Lambda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started as a nice lunch date, ended with making out in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> First work, not sure if it's any good, but I decided to go with some cute Mavin fluff. Enjoy~

"You know, I've never had sushi before." Gavin stated.

Him and Michael would eat lunch everyday together at work and would have random conversations. Today's somehow brought them to the topic of sushi.

"You haven't? It's fucking delicious."

"Well perhaps you should take me out to have some then, sometime."

"Fine. Saturday sounds good?"

"Oh, really? I mean, yeah. I have no plans."

"It's a date then."

\-----

Michael picked Gavin up at noon. They spent the car ride to the sushi bar talking about new games they played, TV shows they watched recently, and basically the things they always talked about. It was about a 15 minuet drive and for some reason Gavin was extremely nervous. Maybe it was because of how Michael first described their little outing as a 'date', maybe it was because of the thought of trying new food in some restaurant he's never been to, maybe it was because of how silent Michael's car was due to the busted radio, or maybe it was because Gavin was just usually a nervous person.

When the car was parked, they both got out and Gavin hesitantly followed Michael into the restaurant. The got a table near the back of the joint and their waitress handed them a menu and asked what they wanted to drink. Michael ordered tea and Gavin, out of nervousness, ordered the same thing.

"So anything on here look good?" Michael started once the waitress left, slipping the menu over to Gavin.

"Uh... I don't know, like I said I've never had sushi before so I'll probably just get whatever you get."

"Okay. You want some soup? The Miso Soup here is pretty good."

"Oh... Uh... Sure."

When the waitress came back with their drinks and Michael gave her their order. Then they waited for their food. The wait was filled with semi-awkward conversation. At least, it was semi-awkward for Gavin. He was still nervous. After awhile the waitress returned with two bowls of soup and a large plate of sushi.

They started with the soup first. Gavin looked over at Michael, and copied him, sipping the seaweed and tofu soup from the weird shaped spoon that was provided. Then they ate, or attempted to eat in Gavin's case, the sushi. Michael recommended Gavin start off with a certain type that contained crab and some sort of tuna, Gavin didn't really pay attention to what was in it. After about ten minuets of Gavin struggling with chopsticks, he managed to pick up a piece. He took a bite of it and promptly watched it fall apart into bits, getting a laugh out of Michael.

"So, how is it Gav?"

"Not bad." He halfway lied. The taste wasn't bad, but the texture, paired with his bad gag reflex, made it hard to swallow without puking. He toughed it out, though, and managed to try at least one of every type of sushi on the plate.

Once they were done eating, Michael payed the bill, despite Gavin insisting he could pay for at least half of it.

"So you wanna do anything else?" Michael asked while they were leaving. "There's a movie theatre not too far from here."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not big on movies and what's out doesn't look too interesting to me..."

"Okay, that's fine. We should still go somewhere though, I mean we've only been out for an hour."

\-----

After about thirty minuets of driving around, Michael and Gavin ended up at a nearby park. They tried walking around the trail there a bit and talking, but, due to it being the middle of winter, they both decided it was too cold and went back to Michael's car.

"So..." Michael started. He'd been starting most of their conversations today.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I've just been really nervous today and I don't know why. I mean it's not like I should be nervous, you know, it's just me and my boi hanging out and such but... I don't know. I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"Gav, calm down. It's fine. Nothing to be nervous about. And besides, like it when you babble..."

"You do?"

"Oh, uh shit, did I say that out loud? Uh... yeah, I do, I guess. I really like how your voice sounds."

"I like how your voice sounds too, Michael." Gavin returned the compliment, smiling. "You know, I've really liked hanging out with you today. It's nice."

"Yeah, me too. Uh..." Michael was about to speak again when he stopped and leaned towards Gavin.

He grabbed his face and kissed him, tongue brushing up in-between Gavin's lips. Gavin pulled back.

"Uh... I'm sorry, but this is the first time I've ever really made out with someone..."

"Oh... uh sorry, do you want to stop?"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Not really, but we shouldn't."

Michael ignored that last part and started kissing the blushing brit once again. This kiss lasted longer and was more passionate. Gavin pulled away again.

"I really like you, Michael. Like, like-like you." He avoided using the word 'love' though he wasn't sure why. Sure, he loved Michael, but it was a confusing love, a love he kept secret and denied most of the time, but he truly, honestly, really loved Michael.

"I love you, Gavin."

"I-I love you too, Michael."


End file.
